The mitral valve is located in the heart between the left atrium and the left ventricle. A properly functioning mitral valve permits blood to flow from the left atrium to the left ventricle when the left ventricle expands (i.e., during diastole), and prevents the regurgitation of blood from the left ventricle back into the left atrium when the left ventricle contracts, i.e., during systole.
In some circumstances the mitral valve may fail to function properly, such that regurgitation may occur. By way of example, mitral regurgitation is a common occurrence in patients with heart failure. Mitral regurgitation in patients with heart failure is caused by changes in the geometric configurations of the left ventricle, papillary muscles and mitral annulus. These geometric alterations result in incomplete coaptation of the mitral leaflets at systole. In this situation, mitral regurgitation is generally corrected by plicating the mitral valve annulus so as to reduce the circumference of the distended annulus and restore the original geometry of the mitral valve annulus.
More particularly, current surgical practice for mitral valve repair generally requires that the mitral valve annulus be reduced in radius by surgically opening the left atrium and then fixing sutures, or more commonly sutures in combination with a support ring, to the internal surface of the annulus; this structure is used to cinch the annulus, in a pursestring-like fashion, to a smaller radius, thereby improving leaflet coaptation and reducing mitral regurgitation.
This method of mitral valve repair, generally termed “annuloplasty”, effectively reduces mitral regurgitation in heart failure patients. This, in turn, reduces symptoms of heart failure, improves quality of life and increases longetivity. Unfortunately, however, the invasive nature of such mitral valve surgery (i.e., general anesthesia, chest wall incision, cardiopulmonary bypass, cardiac and pulmonary arrest, and an incision on the heart itself so as to gain access to the mitral valve), and the risks associated therewith, render most heart failure patients poor surgical candidates. Thus, a less invasive means to increase leaflet coaptation and thereby reduce mitral regurgitation in heart failure patients would make this therapy available to a much greater percentage of patients.
Mitral regurgitation also occurs in approximately 20% of patients suffering acute myocardial infarction. In addition, mitral regurgitation is the primary cause of cardiogenic shock in approximately 10% of patients who develop severe hemodynamic instability in the setting of acute myocardial infarction. Patients with mitral regurgitation and cardiogenic shock have about a 50% hospital mortality. Elimination of mitral regurgitation in these patients would be of significant benefit. Unfortunately, however, patients with acute mitral regurgitation complicating acute myocardial infarction are particularly high-risk surgical candidates, and are therefore not good candidates for a traditional annuloplasty procedure. Thus, a minimally invasive means to effect a temporary reduction or elimination of mitral regurgitation in these critically ill patients would afford them the time to recover from the myocardial infarction or other acute life-threatening events and make them better candidates for other medical, interventional or surgical therapy.